1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a device that can be used with a New Holland small bale stacking machine to flip bales in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hay bales may become exposed to moisture for a variety of reasons. The premium moisture content of hay ready for baling is commonly agreed to be between fourteen (14) and eighteen (18) percent but often the bay is baled at a slightly higher moisture content, the bales may be rained on before being stacked, the unbaled hay may have a slightly higher amount of dusk/dawn dew than desired at the time of baling, or the soil may have a higher surface moisture content than desired. High moisture content in bales can lead to a greater propensity for mold or spoiling of bales.
The present invention is designed to eliminate the problems associated with high moisture content in the bales by ensuring that the bales dry more quickly and evenly. By flipping the bales, the bales are more evenly exposed to direct contact with sunlight and/or wind, both of which expedite the drying process. Furthermore, flipping the bale causes the side of the bale that was in contact with the ground to be exposed to sunlight, which aids in dissipating any surface soil moisture that was absorbed into the bale surface that was in contact with the ground at the time of discharge from the baler.
The present invention helps eliminate the problems associated with high moisture content in bales by automating the process of flipping the bales in the field. Currently, the only way to flip the bales is for workers to manually lift and flip the bales, which takes a significant amount of time and labor.
The present invention is intended to be used with a New Holland small bale stacker. There is currently no apparatus on the market that can be installed on a New Holland small bale stacking machine that allows bales to be flipped prior to being stacked. Having the ability to reposition bales quickly and easily, as afforded by the present invention, can aid tremendously in the haying process. Once the bales have dried, they can be stacked by simply reinserting the top portion of the trip lever on the stacker and folding up the bale flipping device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bale flipping device that can be used with a New Holland small bale stacker and that automates the process of flipping bales in the field to aid in the drying process. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that is quick to install and easy to use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that can be folded up when not in use. It is a farther object of the present invention to provide a device that occupies a small profile when in the folded up position on the stacker. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that can be quickly and easily removed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that can be used with different models of the New Holland small bale stacker.
There are a number of patented devices that turn and/or flip bales, but these devices all relate to balers and not to stacking machines. Examples includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,152 (Girard, 1991); U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,453 (Tipton, 1974); U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,028 (Tufts, 1966); U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,941 (Martin, 1980); U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,010 (Griffin, 1998); U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,008 (Shepley et al., 1964); U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,017 (Tilley, 1979); U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,191 (Finney et al, 1996); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,172 (Simon, 2000). The design and purpose of these inventions, therefore, differ from the design and purpose of the present invention. More specifically, these devices all relate to positioning bales as they exit from a baler, mainly to position the bales correctly for stacking with a stacking machine at a later time. The present invention, on the other hand, is used in connection with stacking machines to reposition the bales after they have exited a baler to aid in the drying process and for prevention of spoilage cause by weather-related conditions.